


Started In The Bunker

by NiamhM101



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Poppy and Cooper are siblings, Unrequited Love, first Trolls fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: A lot of drama that all started with a sleepover in Branch’s bunker





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solidburnreturned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidburnreturned/gifts).



> A gift for solidburnreturned who inspired me with the Puki ship as well as various other gay Trolls ships, I have nothing against I love all the ships

“And you are certain you can handle it?”

“Poppy, we’ve had this conversation many times already. I can handle your friends.”

“Cooper’s my brother!”

“Sorry. I can handle your brother and your friends.”

If the pink haired troll didn’t stop talking about Branch’s big sleepover, then he would start thinking about having her uninvited.

But then again, he wasn’t exactly well known for having people over in his bunker. His top secret, heavily secured bunker.

“Look, I’m just checking,” Poppy said in defence.

“I know, and it’s sweet you care so much, but I promise you that it’s okay,” the survivalist assured his best friend.

The pink haired queen wasn’t entirely convinced, but she didn’t want to have a fight about it when Branch is certain he’d be okay.

It wouldn’t be everyone; just Cooper, DJ, Guy Diamond and Biggie.

Poppy would be there too, just to make sure Branch didn’t lose his cool or go crazy.

But she, and her crazy prepared best friend, had no idea about how the night would change their lives.

............

At first the evening started off pretty okay.

Everyone came down into the bunker using Branch’s elevator and all set up their sleeping bags.

Biggie had a small one for Mr Dinkles too, which no one really noticed except for Branch but judging from the death glare Poppy gave him it was clear he shouldn’t mention it if he wanted to get a good night’s sleep.

And at least everyone behaved appropriately, carefully eating their cookies on top of their sleeping bags.

The survivalist started to wonder what Poppy had been so worried about, because everything so far had been so wonderful and calming.

“Who wants to play Truth or Dare?” Biggie asked suddenly.

“I do!” Poppy cheered.

“Me too,” DJ chipped in.

“Me three!” Guy Diamond sang in his autotune voice.

“Meep,” said Mr Dinkles.

“Yeah!” Cooper chipped in.

Everyone turned to face Branch, who sighed. “Fine.”

So the group gathered round in a circle, and since Biggie had suggested the game he would go first.

“Poppy, truth or dare,” he said.

“Truth,” the pink haired troll replied, feeling confident.

“How did you found out you and Cooper were related?”

A somewhat easy question to start with.

“My dad told me about how he had an affair before I was born, and that was with Cooper’s mom. I didn’t know the truth until he told me a few weeks ago, and I ran out and told Cooper. Then we threw a huge party to celebrate!”

Cheers rose up from the others, except Branch.

“You threw a party for finding out your friend was your brother?” he asked in disbelief.

“We’ve thrown parties for flowers blooming, Branch. We are trolls after all,” Poppy retaliated.

In return, he just rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, Guy Diamond, truth or dare?” the pink haired troll said.

“Dare,” the glittery one replied.

“Wear one piece of clothing for the rest of the game.”

“Got it.”

GD turned to root through his sleeping bag before pulling out a rainbow scarf and tying it around his neck.

“Fabulous,” Biggie commented, with a bit of applause to match.

“Thank you! Okay, now Branch. Truth or dare?”

Branch sighed. “Dare.”

He would live to regret that, as it turned out.

“I dare you to kiss someone in this room.”

A few gasps, then giggling from the others.

Meanwhile Branch turned crimson really quickly as he looked around.

Poppy? No, that would be awkward after.

DJ? No, she’s a bit weird if he was totally honest.

Cooper? No way, that’s his best friend’s brother!

It was tough, and Branch panicked, so he pulled Guy Diamond in by his scarf and kissed him.

Shocked gasps flooded the room, and poor Branch was still blushing horribly when he pulled away.

GD on the other hand looked very amused.

“That was very nice,” he said, almost dreamily.

“Meep,” Dinkles said randomly.

Biggie gasped. “How dare you!”

Poppy and Suki were trying really hard not to smile now.

Branch smirked. “My turn. DJ, truth or dare?”

The musical one thought about it for a second, and decided what the heck? The night was still young.

“Dare,” she responded.

“Okay, kiss the person you think is the prettiest.”

Branch was smirking now, so hard.

“Cooper?” Suki said, and everyone gasped.

“Yes?” the giraffe like troll said, a little confused since he hadn’t been listening too much.

“Move, I’m trying to get to Poppy.”

More shocked gasping, but Cooper did indeed move over.

Poppy was blushing now as she watched Suki crawl towards her.

And ever so slightly, their mouths met.

“Wow,” Branch said.

GD was gasping quietly in the background.

“So beautiful,” Biggie whispered.

Dinkles definitely meeped his shock at one point.

“Okay, you guys! Break it up!” Branch interjected after a few minutes had passed.

Guy Diamond gasped, and snorted, causing a bit of glitter to spark out his sparkly bottom.

Suki and Poppy pulled away with slight hesitation, only to find their hair tangled up.

Talk about awkward.

Shortly after, everyone decided to call it a night.


	2. Fine As Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Branch have a little talk

Later in the night, Branch was woken by the sound of someone using the elevator to go outside.

He did a quick hair count; Poppy was the only one missing.

So when the elevator came back down, he used it to follow her.

Also, Branch took that remote control Gary with him in case something happened.

Unlikely, but he always did like to be prepared for the unexpected.

Anyway, the survivalist did find his best friend outside, her head on her knees drawn into her chest.

She looked thoughtful as she stared up at the full moon in the sky.

“Poppy?” Her best friend said softly.

“Hey, Branch,” Poppy replied, making no indication to move. She softly patted the space next to her, indicating he could sit with her if he wanted.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just......thinking about a lot of things.”

“Been there.”

The pink haired troll giggled slightly.

“You know,” she said, “everyone would always think we’d end up together?”

“Yeah,” Branch replied, “and it’s true, I did like you once, but now I don’t know.”

“I think I’m bi,” Poppy blurted suddenly.

Cue some seemingly awkward silence.

“Is it because of the game earlier?” Branch asked carefully.

“Mostly, but it’s weird how it happened. I mean that was my actual first kiss, and it was amazing, but we tied hair. You know that means there’s something there, Branch,” Poppy explained.

“Wait wait wait, Suki was your first kiss?” he interjected. “I thought that was Creek!”

“Seriously?” Poppy started laughing. “If I kissed him everyone would have been talking about it, trust me!”

And Branch started laughing too, because he needed it. His kiss with Guy Diamond was making him feel all weird.

“I......have a weird question,” Branch stated after a moment.

Poppy turned to face him and nodded ever so slightly in encouragement.

“Uh......is Guy Diamond......”

Spit it out! he thought to himself.

“G.......Gay?”

A moment of silence on Poppy’s part, then she burst out laughing.

“Yes, Branch! It’s been pretty obvious for a while now, I see the way he looks at you,” she said.

Branch blushed slightly as he looked away, a little embarrassed but also surprisingly hopeful.

Guy liked him.

“What are you going to do, about DJ?” he asked his pink haired friend in an attempt to get some of the attention off himself.

Poppy sighed slightly and stared up at the sky.

“I’m just not entirely sure,” she said. “Hair tying during a kiss, that’s a big thing.”

Branch scooted closer. “Could you please explain it to me?”

She nodded. “When two trolls have feelings for each other, if they kiss their hair manages to get tangled up together. It’s a sign you’re meant to be with that troll.”

“How long have you liked her?”

“A few weeks, but I was really confused about what it was I felt when I was around her. And I didn’t want to hurt anyone, that’s why I never said a word until I knew you’d be okay.”

Branch smiled. Of course Poppy would wait to say something like that.

“Well, I think we’re fine as friends. Right?” he said.

“Yeah,” Poppy agreed, before saying “best friends.”

.............

The pink haired troll could hardly sleep after the game was over and her hair had been untangled from Suki’s.

She knew exactly what hair tying was, and the fact it happened when she and DJ kissed was a little bit scary.

Because Poppy did like the orange haired troll and the fact their hair crossed over meant she felt the same way.

It also meant this was the start of a very complicated story.


	3. To Bergen Town!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy Diamond and Suki have a talk, after Branch has a slightly rude awakening from his pink haired best friend

Branch stayed outside with Poppy for about five more minutes before deciding to go back in.

“Is that okay?” he asked his best friend.

“Of course. Look I’ll be back soon, alright?” Poppy promised.

And the survivalist knew she’d be fine, so he went back inside and soon climbed back into his nice warm bed.

Still, it felt like only seconds had passed when he was woken up yet again. But this time from Cooper and Guy Diamond jumping up and down on top of the bed.

“Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!” Poppy shouted.

Branch groaned very loudly and pulled the covers over his head. “No! I will not wake up!”

But his pink haired friend wasn’t about to give up easily. “Come on! We got an invite from Bridget and Gristle to come over for a visit! So we have to move!”

With another loud groan, the male reluctantly got out of bed. “Fine. Who’s coming then?”

“Cooper, DJ, Guy Diamond and Smidge,” Poppy replied, listing off the names on her fingers.

Branch could handle his best friend’s brother and loyal helper, but not the two trolls they had been kissing the night before.

So he pulled the pink haired queen over to a private little bit in his bunker.

“We can’t have DJ and Guy coming! It might be awkward from the night before!” Branch whisper hissed.

Poppy knew how he was feeling, but she could push it aside as to not be a bummer around her Bergen bestie.

“Look, they’ll be helping with decorations or something. I can distract Guy with anything glittery these days and DJ can sleep anywhere you tell her! Trust me,” she said to her slightly pessimistic troll best friend.

Branch usually wouldn’t, since it always ended in something he despised be it involving Cloud Guy or scrapbooking or them ending up in trouble.

The list would go on, but he decided to trust her as usual.

Who could resist Poppy’s cute face?

.............

Suki and Guy Diamond were completely psyched to be able to go with Poppy and Branch to Bergen Town.

Last night had been exciting, even if it was slightly nerve wracking for the orange haired of the two.

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Your hair tying with Poppy was beautiful!” Guy reassured her as they waited for Branch to get ready.

Cooper and his pink haired sister were eating cupcakes on the roof of the bunker and Biggie had gone home to his pod with Mr Dinkles, leaving the two waiting on Smidge and alone to talk among each other.

“That means there’s something, right?” DJ asked, for a quick clarification.

“Absolutely!” Guy sang in autotune. “I was just amazed, it’s the first hair tying I’d ever seen.”

Suki smiled, but it soon went all down again. “I’m sorry about you and Branch, I thought you’d be sad about it.

Guy Diamond simply waved it off. “Don’t worry, there’ll be something there! I saw him go after Poppy on the elevator through the night, maybe they were talking about us?”

DJ’s ears perked up underneath her headphones. “Probably.”

The glitter troll shook his head. “You mean definitely,” he corrected.

In return, the orange haired troll laughed and smiled.

Because there was definitely something, Poppy just hadn’t said anything.


	4. The Caterbus Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch isn’t happy (the usual), and conversations are had. Cloud Guy features

Branch was less than happy when he saw who was at the wheel of the caterbus.

“Why?” he moaned at the sight of Cloud Guy sitting there.

“Captain No Slappy, Queen Poppy,” the cloud said simply with a grin. He was practically immune to the survivalist’s negativity and hatred towards him.

Poppy giggled, she was a fan of her crazy cloud friend. Especially after he made the last trip she and her friends made to Bergen Town even more fun.

Not that Branch agreed with that statement, but he didn’t want to be left behind even if Guy Diamond was there.

“All right, you guys ready?” Cloud Guy called back.

“Yes!” DJ said.

“Yeah!” Guy Diamond sang.

“Absolutely,” Smidge chipped in from where she sat in the storage compartment.

“Uh huh,” Cooper added, eating cupcakes.

Everyone again turned to look at Branch, who sighed. 

“Ready,” he muttered, with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

“Let’s go,” Cloud Guy said to that, in a deep voice, before the caterbus started moving on its fast little legs.

Branch turned to face the pink haired troll sitting next to him. “I don’t see why you had to get Cloud Guy.”

“Because he’s hilarious!” Poppy argued. “I thought you’d be more concerned about talking to Guy Diamond.”

Her grumpy friend sighed, and glanced over to the back where the glittery troll sat with DJ.

“Honestly, the cloud is worse,” he admitted, “but I still can’t face talking to Guy about what happened yet.”

“Yeah, I can’t talk to DJ myself,” Poppy confessed with a small sigh. “I’m not even out, things would be too weird.”

“A lot of things are weird,” Branch muttered.

The pink haired troll laughed at that.

..........

Meanwhile, at the back of the bus......

“I don’t know, it’s like she’s avoiding me kind of?” DJ said.

“Hmm, hair tying is extremely rare. She might just be sorting through her feelings right now, I’d give it time,” Guy replied.

Suki would have argued that she literally couldn’t wait a single second, but chose to keep her mouth shut.

“But what about you?” she asked. “You can’t exactly keep the lid down on your own feelings.”

“While that’s true, I think we all know how Branch can be. I don’t want to freak him out,” the glittery troll explained.

It was true, the survivalist of the group would freak out at anything. When the imposter Archer Pastry was still in the Funishment Area Branch would run in at random times thinking something had happened.

In reality, it was story time.

DJ sighed and looked out the window at the trees passing quickly by as the bus moved fast through the forest.

“It’s really complicated right now, isn’t it?” she muttered.

Guy Diamond sighed with a slight auto tune twist to it. “Too true.”

“Should I wait or just say something first? We all saw what happened.”

“You can! I’m rooting for you.” The glitter troll smiled.

DJ looked over to Branch and Poppy, talking at the front of the bus several rows away.

Did she want to be able to sit with her supposed crush and (hopefully) soon to be girlfriend? Yes, but with the bus’ increasing speed it would be nearly impossible.

Wait.....the bus was getting faster.

Cloud Guy had lost control.

Commence screaming from every direction, from every passenger onboard.


	5. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives in Bergen Town. I don’t know what else to say but Guy has a few thoughts about that night. Smidge features near the end

Guy Diamond would have talked to Branch if the grumpy troll had given any actual indication that he liked him.

The kiss they shared in the bunker meant nothing, because he had only done it since kissing anyone else would have been too awkward and weird.

And besides, it wasn’t like the two had actually spoken at any point after. Guy was a little upset about that because he didn’t want to have potentially ruined their friendship entirely.

But at least he had been able to come along to Bergen Town, that was a good thing.

The good news was that everyone had survived the somewhat chaotic ride there even if Branch was vowing to never trust a cloud wearing socks with no shoes again.

Poppy was beyond excited to be there, that was for sure, as she ran off the bus the very second Cloud Guy had stopped and announced they had arrived.

“Come on, Cooper!” she shouted, and only seconds later was the pink haired troll seen being carried away by her brother laughing to the castle.

Branch simply sighed and went after them with Smidge.

DJ walked with her glittery pal and bumped his shoulder with her own. “You look sad.”

“Just thinking, I guess. He hasn’t tried to talk to me since last night. Maybe I screwed everything up with that dare.”

“No way,” Suki argued, she wasn’t about to let her friend get upset over this. “It was a brilliant one, trust me. I didn’t even know who he was going to choose, and even if you didn’t hair tie, he clearly feels something for you.”

Guy Diamond looked at the orange haired troll, and managed to smile a little. “Thanks. Now, what’s your plan for getting Poppy?”

DJ rolled her eyes slightly. “We have been talking about me and that sweet strawberry too much.”

The glitter troll squealed, and somehow managed to do it in auto tune.

“Sweet strawberry!”

“Oh boy,” Suki muttered.

............

Branch let out a huge sigh as he and Smidge continued to walk at a much slower pace than Cooper was going.

“How can he be excited? We almost died in there!” he exclaimed.

“You’re the only one who thinks that,” Smidge pointed out, “and he eats too many cupcakes for his own good. Plus Poppy’s optimism.....it can be contagious.”

She smiled slightly, because it thrilled her to be the queen’s helper. Simply because the small but strong yellow troll had developed quite a bit of a crush on the pink haired ruler.

But she didn’t know what had happened in the bunker......yet.

“Things got so awkward last night, thank goodness you weren’t there,” Branch said, snapping Smidge out of her thoughts.

“Why, what happened?” she instantly asked, getting very curious. The little troll was of the mindset that Poppy and Branch were into each other, and she was completely unaware it wasn’t like that.

“I kissed Guy Diamond,” the grumpy one said. He knew better than to tell Smidge about Poppy and DJ’s hair tying, judging by her anger issues. The yellow troll was always known for having a slightly creepy obsession over her friend, the queen and leader of their kind.

And Branch didn’t have a death wish, so he wasn’t about to make his creepily strong but tiny friend upset over her crush liking (and possibly loving) another one of their friends.

“Was it a dare?” Smidge asked, because now she was curious about the grump and the glitter troll’s kiss.

“Yeah, but Poppy said he likes me. Now I’m all confused because I might like him back but we never hair tied when we kissed and now I’m really confused,” he rambled on.

Managed to keep the trap shut about Suki and Poppy, thank goodness.

“Well, not hair tying in a first kiss.....it isn’t usually a big deal, maybe you just need to sort out your feelings. What about Poppy?” Smidge asked.

Digging for information again, Branch could see right through her.

“Just friends, I swear,” he said defensively, “so you can have her.”

That......was the wrong thing to say.

Adding Smidge into the mix would be causing even more trouble.

And yeah, there was trouble, just not much at the beginning.


	6. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy promises a talk with DJ, and Smidge is silently raging

Suki would have spoken to Poppy by the time she and Guy had caught up, but it seemed like the pink haired troll was trying to avoid her again.

“Could you please, if you wouldn’t mind, get some music going?” she had asked when the headphone wearing troll had walked over.

DJ was a little shocked by the request, but she accepted before saying she didn’t have her beloved pet Woofer with her, who was essential for music.

“Poppy, I really do need to talk to you at some point,” the orange haired troll argued.

And her friend sighed. “I know, and I’m sorry, but not right now. I promise we can talk at some point.”

Suki understood, and smiled. “Thanks, Poppy.”

“No problem, plus I already had Cloud Guy bring Woofer here himself,” Poppy replied, with a guilty smile.

DJ sighed. “It’s fine,” she muttered.

And even though no bracelets had gone off, the pink troll hugged her orange haired friend briefly.

“I promise, later. Right now I gotta plan a party,” Poppy whispered in her ear.

Her friend was hopeful that they would talk soon, and watched as the queen headed off with Smidge at her side.

Suki sighed happily, because maybe there was hope after all.

...........

“What’s the deal with you and DJ?” Smidge asked as Poppy was looking over the decorations in the ball room of the castle.

Gristle and Bridget wanted to have a Valentines Day dance for the two of them, that’s why they invited the best party planners the Bergens would ever know.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the pink haired troll answered quickly, maybe a little too quickly, as she whipped her hair out to straighten up a few decorations.

Mainly paper hearts poorly glued down to the walls. Whoever had been in the room before the trolls had done a terrible job with putting up simple things, mostly just the red carpet for the happy couple’s dramatic entrance.

Smidge sighed and walked behind Poppy while she looked over the food laid out on the table. Most of it was stuff trolls wouldn’t even think about eating but at least it wasn’t any of them on the menu anymore.

“Well Branch told me about his kiss with Guy in the bunker last night but other than that I don’t know anything,” the smaller of the two explained.

Poppy sat down at the edge of the table and motioned for her royal helper to sit down too, which of course she did without hesitation.

“Suki kissed me last night, and we.....Smidge, our hair tied,” the pink troll said.

If you listened closely, you would have heard the poor little troll’s heart break. Her crush had another one she was meant to be with.

But it also filled her with rage; a little bit at Branch, who failed to provide her with such valuable information.

And also, her competition.

DJ would have no idea what was coming to her.


	7. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are had.....there may be some kissing

Poppy helped to pull off an absolutely wonderful Valentines Day ball.

Bridget was delighted, so happy she let out a quiet scream of delight. The closest she ever came to delightful loud screaming but her pink haired bestie was glad she liked it.

“Thank you so much, Poppy! It all looks so amazing,” the soft spoken Bergen had said.

“That’s not all,” her best friend had replied, before turning to Suki. “Hit it!”

DJ nodded and started up the music, the same music Bridget and Gristle had playing in the background on their first date, when the former scullery maid had disguised herself as a hot piece of work to impress her crush.

And it had worked amazingly, obviously.

The lovebirds were delighted, choosing to roller skate into the room and looking like they were having the time of their lives. It was such a glorious sight to see and Poppy felt like she had done just enough for her best friend.

Now there was only one more thing left for the pink haired troll to do.

She went up to Suki and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Do you want to talk now?” Poppy asked.

The orange haired troll nodded, and she followed her friend out the ballroom as Bridget and Gristle continued to dance and skate like Branch, Guy and Smidge weren’t watching.

Cooper was just interested in eating his cupcakes.

Poppy took DJ right out the castle to the front steps, so they stood underneath the starry night sky.

It was peaceful and quiet, even with Cloud Guy snoring inside the caterbus about twenty feet away.

The headphones wearing troll turned to the one wearing a flowery hair band. “Do you actually want to talk?”

Poppy laughed and shook her head. “I wanted some privacy, this is something I didn’t want anyone else seeing.”

And poor DJ, she was a useless girl. “What are you talking about?”

The pink haired troll laughed some more before pulling her confused friend close.

“This,” she said, and kissed the orange haired troll.

It was long, passionate, sweet. The girls would make sure there was absolutely no space between them and their hair got tangled into a pink and orange love heart.

Hair tying was indeed a glorious thing to see but no one was around to notice it.

Well, except for Smidge.

And she was raging indeed at the sight.

...........

Branch didn’t think much of the little yellow troll leaving. If Guy Diamond didn’t do anything then it wasn’t worth worrying about.

Speaking of the glittery troll, our beloved grumpy pants had to admit Guy was looking good. His glittery body was sparkling with the huge disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

Branch was feeling courageous, and that’s why he decided to have a talk with his sparkly friend.

“Hey,” he said to Guy, sitting down next to him on the oversized table. It was a table for their Bergen friends so no wonder it was oversized.

The glitter troll smiled. “Long time no see, friend.”

At least he was acting normal, for Branch that was a good sign.

“I’m sorry, if I’ve been avoiding you lately,” the survivalist began. “Last night was just confusing and then we were brought here.....also there’s been that freaking hair tying moment. It was the first I’ve ever seen of it and I guess I didn’t know what to think.”

“What are you saying?” Guy asked, a little confused.

“I might like you, and I’m not sure, and I don’t want to ruin anything,” Branch replied in a rush.

The glittery troll tried not to smirk. “You’re not jealous of Poppy and DJ, are you?”

And Branch definitely had a bit of colour flash up in his cheeks.

“I’m happy for them! But....a little, yeah,” he confessed.

Guy put a hand on Branch’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Sometimes, even when you know you’re in love, it can take some time. Hair tying is pretty rare, remember. So even if it doesn’t happen, it doesn’t mean your feelings aren’t there and true and real.”

The grumpy one smiled. “Thanks. That really helped.”

And, while pulling Guy Diamond closer, Branch kissed the sparkly glitter troll.

“What was that for?” the glitter farting of the two asked when they pulled away.

The survivalist shrugged. “I don’t know, but I want to do it again.”

“Me too,” Guy said.

And so.....they did.


	8. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light threats, nothing to really be taken seriously, but will have consequences

Biggie was definitely not the kind of troll who got jealous or angry. If he ever felt these emotions he would cuddle up with Mr Dinkles at Hug Time and feel so much better he’d forget all about it.

But this wasn’t one of those times; Biggie had been feeling uneasy since Branch’s bunker sleepover. And the big, kind hearted, blue haired sweetheart didn’t like this feeling.

It was a mixture of rage and sadness, with a bit of guilt thrown in. Mr Dinkles had already made a comment that his owner might be feeling jealousy but Biggie had brushed it off thinking it wasn’t that.

Now, he thought differently. “I cannot, simply cannot be in love with Branch!”

Dinkles said “Meep”.

“I was not! Guy Diamond would sooner be with someone else anyway, not a grumpy troll like him.”

“Meep.”

“They are not going out! Mr Dinkles, don’t you think if my friends were dating, I’d be one of the first to know?”

“Meep.”

“How dare you!”

Biggie sighed deeply. The conversation was going both nowhere and a little bit downhill very quickly. There was only one way to prove his point that Branch and Guy weren’t going out.

That’s how, twenty or so minutes later, both troll and worm had made their way to the glittery one’s pod for a surprise visit and a quick chat.

Biggie glanced at Mr Dinkles, who he held very lovingly in his arms, and knocked on the door.

And it was immediately very obvious that something had happened; Guy had the dumbest grin on his face and was practically bouncing off the walls.

“Hey, Biggie-ee-ee!” The auto tune was strong in this one.

“Are you okay, Guy?” the blue troll asked, a little nervously.

The glittery one sighed happily. “Sorry, just having a good day I suppose.”

Biggie’s interest was snagged at that. “What do you mean by a good day?”

“Well.......Poppy and DJ are finally giving things a go relationship wise while Branch and I, we’re not there yet but we want to see how things go casual wise.”

“C-casual wise?”

To say the poor kind hearted troll was mad, that’s an understatement.

“Yeah: mostly making out.” Guy was smirking so much.

“Listen, that’s actually who I came to talk to you about. Branch,” Biggie said, adding the name to clarify.

“Okay?” The glitter troll was a little bit confused.

“You see.....I also like him, and so you need to back off.”

Guy Diamond thought that conversation took a turn for the crazy.

“Excuse me?” he said in shock.

“Yes. Because I like him,” Biggie repeated.

“I’m sorry, but that won’t happen.”

The bigger troll squared up to the one who was supposed to be his friend.

“It will!”

“Get out.”

If Mr Dinkles wasn’t in Biggie’s arm and hadn’t meeped that he wanted to go home then things would have gotten worse.

.........

But with Smidge, it was already very bad. She had went as far as taking Suki when Poppy wasn’t looking and carrying her to the middle of the forest.

“Smidge! I don’t understand what this is about but please slow down,” DJ pleaded, since the smaller but stronger troll was running very fast indeed through the woods.

“Never! I’ll never stop!” the yellow troll shouted back, clearly misunderstanding what was being said.

Suki sighed and using her hair, she grabbed onto a tree branch and hauled herself out of Smidge’s grip, who came halting to a stop seconds after.

“I meant stop running! What’s wrong with you?” the musical one of the two asked.

“I’m in love!” the smaller replied. “You need to break up with Poppy, so I’m taking you far away to make sure it happens!”

DJ gave her a look that said she was a complete idiot, since she was smart enough to know it would be bad to say the words out loud.

“You’re in love with Poppy and that’s why you kidnapped me?” Suki asked. “She doesn’t even like you that way!”

“SHE DOES!” Smidge yelled back, grabbing the orange haired troll by her top and putting her face scarily close to hers.

“Believe whatever you want, but I won’t dump her just because you say so,” DJ said calmly, knowing there was no way the yellow troll would actually do any damage.

And even though the small one was raging, she thought it would be better to perhaps persuade Poppy instead of trying to throw out the competition.

It would be much easier, that was for sure.

But how could anyone foresee the circumstances of her and Biggie’s future actions?


	9. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All actions have consequences

With Biggie and Smidge’s confrontations with Guy and Suki, there would obviously be some side affects.

The two had went running to their partners and told them everything about what had happened.

That left a very angry Poppy and Branch to face up to both of them.

First up is the grump, to Biggie.

“Open up!” he had hollered, practically trying to break down the freaking door as his fists hammered against the wood.

And yes, the bigger troll was slightly afraid as he slowly opened up the door.

“Hey, Branch. What’s up?” Biggie asked, trying to act cheerful even if he was slightly shaking.

“You told Guy he can’t go out with me anymore! That’s what’s up!” Branch exclaimed. “I want an explanation, and you better make it good!”

“Oh, snap,” Mr Dinkles whispered in his deep voice.

Biggie sighed. “I didn’t know what else to do. I had all these feelings in me and it was really confusing!”

“That makes no sense as to why you’d go to Guy’s pod and make such a fuss over nothing!” Branch snapped back.

“It wasn’t a fuss over nothing!”

“Then what was it!”

The blue troll was blushing crimson now, because he had to do something extreme.

“This.”

Biggie grabbed his grumpy pal’s face and pulled him into a kiss.

Mr Dinkles said “Meep” in the background, but it was slightly muffled.

Branch didn’t say or do anything for a moment after the bigger troll had pulled away.

Then he slapped him across the face.

“I don’t like you like that! And don’t you dare go near Guy or me again if you can’t stand us being together, being happy. You’re a bad friend, Biggie.”

With that, Branch left. He lost a friend in a split second but decided it was for the best.

.........

Meanwhile, Poppy was taking a more violent position. She yanked Smidge right off her feet and carried the smaller troll into her big pink pod to talk.

The queen then threw the small but strong helper she had down on a chair.

“You tried to kidnap Suki, then?” Poppy asked, watching as Smidge immediately looked scared and guilty.

It can be so easy to get the truth out of facial expressions if you know how to read them right.

“Yes......I carried DJ out to the woods,” the yellow troll admitted, looking down to the floor.

The pink haired troll shook her head. “I don’t get it. Why? Because she wouldn’t tell me anything, so now I want answers from you.”

Smidge considered for a brief second to pull the surprise party card, but that would never work.

Then, she realised what to do. To at least try to make things right and to show Poppy hair tying meant nothing if your feelings to someone else were there.

That’s why she kissed her. And to Smidge it was everything she hoped for, only that the pink haired troll didn’t kiss back.

When the yellow one pulled away, she saw Poppy’s eyes fill with tears. “Smidge, I love you, but not like that. I hair tied with Suki and you knew that but still chose to try and ruin things. That makes you cruel.”

The blue haired troll’s heart couldn’t take much more. She wouldn’t turn grey, but it felt like she would at least cry.

“I don’t think we can make this help-ship work anymore,” Poppy then said.

That was it; rest in peace to Smidge’s heart.

“No! Please, Poppy, I’m sorry! Please I’ll do anything!”

“It’s too late, and I want you to leave my pod right now.”

Poppy pointed to the door. Smidge knew not to hope for a miracle, so she abandoned her badge and ran off crying.

The pink haired troll stood there for a good minute, before picking up the badge and holding it to her chest.

She started crying too.


	10. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed comforting for my sweet angels

Poppy had DJ as a visitor later on, and the orange haired troll found her curled up in bed still sulking over the loss of her loyal helper.

“Hey, what happened?” Suki asked, sitting down next to her close to crying girlfriend.

“Well I talked to Smidge, and she said she liked me. I had to throw away our help-ship because I didn’t want to hurt her anymore,” Poppy explained. “Honestly I think I almost killed her, I was so mad at what she did to you.”

DJ waved it off. “I’m okay, but you look like you need a hug.”

The pink haired troll laughed and nodded. “I so desperately do.”

That was all Suki had to hear; she lay down beside her girl and pulled her close.

Poppy smiled. “I love you so much.”

The orange haired one smiled back as their hair started to tie up together. “I love you too.”

And they stayed like that all day and night.

..........

After Branch had left Biggie’s pod, he was still full of rage.

How dare he try to ruin his happiness. The big troll knew how miserable grey Branch had been and how a friendship made everything better again.

Okay, there had been love at the beginning, but feelings can change. That was definitely true.

Poppy had fallen for her music loving best friend, and Branch had fallen for his glitter farting friend.

But that was besides the point; the survivalist needed to see Guy again.

His only hope was that the glitter troll hadn’t decided to listen to Biggie and end their relationship that had barely even started.

Branch was feeling very nervous, possibly more nervous than he had felt that night at the sleepover.

Guy Diamond’s pod was easy to find, seeing as it was very glittery and silver and the grump knocked on the door urgently.

It was opened in a flash, and before him stood Guy. The glitter troll looked worn out, like he’d not been sleeping or had spent the past hour crying his eyes out.

“Are you okay? Did Biggie try and hurt you again? Did something else happen?” Branch rambled, instantly worrying about what could have possibly happened in the time he had been away.

Guy tried not to laugh as he allowed his boyfriend to come inside. “Just been missing you, mostly. I didn’t know if you’d dump me or not when you came back.”

Branch let out a small sigh of relief, thank goodness no one else had hurt him. “Of course I wouldn’t, I can’t stay away from you anymore.”

The glitter troll was trying really hard not to smirk at that point. “Really?”

And the poor grump couldn’t keep that frown of his in place and allowed a smirk of his own to come over his face. “Really.”

Guy sighed out in auto tune and relief, which Branch found adorable but would never admit to that.

Everything was going to be okay now, it was for the best that Biggie stayed away.


	11. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings for everyone

Poppy’s decision to host a party for the whole village did not exactly go down well with Branch.

“We cannot let Biggie and Smidge come! It’s going to be awkward and a fight might break out and I’ll have to get Gary if I don’t have him on me,” the survivalist argued.

The pink haired troll sighed. “Sometimes I don’t know if you worry about me and DJ or yourself and Guy more. But it’s sweet either way.”

Branch rolled his eyes, because that was besides the point! “You can’t think this is a good idea, can you?”

“I want us to all be friends again! Yes, if things get bad I’ll let you use Gary, but I’m hoping it won’t come to that,” Poppy replied calmly.

The pessimist still wasn’t entirely happy with the decision, but if he could use Gary if needed at any point then that would be enough.

“Fine. But if anything happens I get to trap Biggie and Smidge in nets.”

Poppy rolled her eyes. “Whatever makes you happy enough to let me go to DJ’s.”

And yes, it was enough to make him happy.

The big party was held in the evening, and everyone had really did their best to make it awesome by their queen’s orders.

Glitter, sparkles, disco balls, amazing music. It was absolutely amazing and Poppy was very happy with how everything turned out.

Branch had Gary hidden under his vest in case of an emergency involving Biggie or Smidge.

DJ and Guy were both okay, talking over by the refreshments tables.

“I haven’t heard from her since,” the orange haired troll said, finishing telling her glittery friend the tale of jealous Smidge.

“That’s rough. I had Biggie literally say to my face Branch and I had to break up,” Guy Diamond responded.

“We fell for awesome people, with pretty bad friends.”

“I guess so. But at least we’re happy now, right?”

Suki smiled. “Yeah, I’m extremely happy.”

Guy smiled back and clinked cupcakes with her. “Me too.”

.........

It wasn’t until later in the evening that Branch started to freak out.

“I saw them arrive, Poppy! We need to act now!” he explained dramatically to his best friend.

She responded with another eye roll. “I will talk to them and see that there’s no hard feelings. Come with me if you want to make sure nothing will happen.”

Our favourite grump decided to do just that, keeping Gary within close reach just in case.

The small but strong troll lightened up a bit when Poppy came over.

“Hey, I’ve been hoping to talk to you tonight,” she said.

“Okay,” the pink haired troll answered, having nothing else to say but she was curious as well.

“I’m sorry! For everything that happened and I want to be your helper again and I want to apologise to DJ and just......I’m really sorry.”

Poppy didn’t have to say anything, she just handed back the badge.

Branch smiled as the two hugged, and he went over to see Biggie. Maybe they could all be friends again, it would be better than fighting.

“Branch, hi. I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me and I won’t talk to you again I just wanted to say that-“

The survivalist cut off the bigger troll with a hug, even if he couldn’t reach further than the stomach.

But Biggie was grateful either way.

“You’d better head to the dance floor, there’s a certain someone looking your way,” he said.

Branch looked over to see Guy Diamond, already busting some moves on the floor.

He took no patience in heading there himself and giving his partner a quick twirl.

The glitter troll squealed in auto correct, before laughing loud and long. Branch loved seeing his boyfriend so happy, and he longed for a kiss, so he pulled Guy close and did it.

Poppy and DJ gasped in the background, and squealed loudly.

“Hair tying!”

Sure enough, Guy Diamond and Branch had their hair tangled up together. The two gasped, and squealed themselves in utter delight.

Happiness is one thing, but true love? It’s up there with the best feelings you can ever feel.


End file.
